


When Worlds Collide

by sakusasimp



Series: Soniagami Hours <33 [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Stalking, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Waltzing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakusasimp/pseuds/sakusasimp
Summary: I love this ship so much, and there are hardly any fics and/or fanart T^TWholesome Togami x Sonia hours <3
Relationships: Sonia Nevermind & Togami Byakuya, Sonia Nevermind/Togami Byakuya
Series: Soniagami Hours <33 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938805
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	When Worlds Collide

**Author's Note:**

> hjdfjagbjj thanks for clicking on this fic!!
> 
> i hope you enjoy my favorite rare-pair <3

The blonde wasn’t really expecting anyone today. Mainly because of work. God, work was a pain. Even Fuyuhiko mentioned how he should calm down, despite them having similar talents and experience. Then again, Byakuya was a bit of a control freak. Usually he’d have someone do his work for him, but one day he decided to throw more and more responsibilities onto himself, and now didn’t even sleep properly. And in comes Sonia, offering to stay with him whilst he worked. It was.. refreshing, really. He often got bored when he had to file out masses and masses of paperwork, check schedules, etc., so some company would be nice. All this talking to himself sure wasn’t healthy for both his mental health and anxiety. And since the person who would stay over was with someone who Togami respected and appreciated a lot, it meant that it wouldn’t be as awkward. And maybe he’d figure out who she liked for her third person. Clueless fuck. He heard a knock on the door and got his laptop off of his lap, going to the door to open it for the princess. She, of course, looked as stunning and professional as usual. He on the other hand, looked just as he usually would. Maybe his hair was a little more dishevelled than usual, but he had his general air of professionalism around him.   
“Good afternoon, Miss Sonia.” He gave the girl a charming grin and took her hand, leaning down to gently kiss it. 

Ms. Nevermind smiled, entering the area.   
“Good afternoon to you as well, Mister Byakuya.” She curtsied, just observing her surroundings for right now. Quite organized. More so than she would think. Her eyes flitted over the tinted windows, taking a seat in front of Togami’s desk.   
“Has Fukawa still been bothering you?” The princess asked, a look of concern on her face.   
“If she is, I’m sure Tanaka-San and I could easily get rid of her, so that you could get some much needed sleep.” Sonia’s quite a caring person. She cares about all of her friends, but, in the sense that she has romantic feelings for Byakuya, and he doesn’t get sleep, she’d do whatever she can in her power to make sure he’s healthy! Physically and mentally. If that meant she’d have to watch him and make sure that he is able to get everything done, so be it! He’s her friend, and even if he doesn’t reciprocate her feelings, she hopes that nothing will change between them. She held her hands together, fingers intertwined as she spoke softly, not wanting to disrupt Togami’s work. Sonia’s cheeks were rosy, lightly dusted with blush as she observed her friend.

He smiled softly before going back to his usual stoic expression, letting the girl in before closing the door and locking it. The blonde returned to his seat, gently resting his head on his fist.   
“She’s been... A lot more quiet lately. Which I have to say, I’m thankful for.” His eyes glanced at the screen for a moment before returning to her. Sonia did seem a little concerned, which made him frown a little. She didn’t need to be so worried for him, he could manage with a stalker.   
“Don’t worry, if she starts to come off as more forceful, then I’ll tell you.” It was kind of cute, strictly speaking. Although Byakuya really had no idea how to respond to it. He was so used to dealing with things alone that care was something strange and foreign. The silence was occasionally broken with the sound of the keys being pressed, until the heir stopped and looked at the slightly blushing princess, a smile hiding in the corners of his lips.   
“I think I’m going to take a little break... Care to dance?” He tilted his head, looking quite amused. They’re going to slow dance to some old music because that’s cute. He wanted to get a little more info out of Sonia, but he also wanted to relax her a little.

Upon being asked to dance, Sonia sat up before getting out of her chair.   
“Why, of course...! I would love to dance!” She smiled quite happily, taking Byakuya’s hand.   
“What do you prefer to dance? Waltz?” The princess closed her eyes, intertwining her fingers with the heir’s as she smiled softly, starting the first few steps of the Waltz.

Slowly, the blonde got up too, taking her hand. When he was younger, he was taught several dances, so a waltz wouldn’t be too hard to do.   
“We can waltz..” As he felt Sonia intertwine their fingers, he felt himself blush slightly but did the same. She seemed to be the one guiding the dance, so he followed her steps. They seemed to be getting more into it, so Byakuya carefully placed a hand on her waist and dipped her down, taking the lead this time. He seemed to be enjoying himself because, by a few minutes, the two of them are waltzing around the room, doing pirouettes and complicated moves to spice things up from time to time.   
“... You’re a good dancer, Miss Sonia...” He said softly, spinning the girl in his arms around.

Sonia was blissfully happy at this moment. Who knew Byakuya would be such an amazing dancer? Sonia’s gaze was soft, staring into Byakuya’s eyes as she was spun. The princess felt as if there were butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, her lips parted as she sighed. This certainly did feel like a dream. She giggled softly at how gentle Byakuya was being, making sure she enjoyed herself as well as him. Togami was like her prince charming, the one the princess was waiting for.   
“You’re quite a great dancer yourself, Mister Byakuya..” She beamed, holding onto Byakuya a bit tighter.  
With a weak smile, Byakuya continued to dance with the princess, and despite running sleepless, they both moved as if they had a perfectly normal sleep schedule. Who knew catching feelings could be so lovely? He certainly didn’t.

And that little giggle just sent him. It was so pure and sweet and generally just... nice. It sure was a refreshing change from everything else around him and all that tedious work he had to do. God, he was glad Sonia could dance like that. It was mesmerizing, even.   
“... You’re way better though.. I haven’t danced in ages if I’m being honest with you..” He dipped the blonde girl in his arms again, gazing into her eyes with something that could only be described as awe-struck.

The princess felt at peace, sure there were other things going on, but right now? Nothing else mattered. Not Byakuya’s work, not running Noveselic, just the two of them. Completely in sync, as they waltzed. She enjoyed this so much. Never wanted it to end.   
“Even if you haven’t danced in ages, it seems like you know what you’re doing..” And they kept dancing in silence, at least until she was dipped. Stars shone in her green eyes as they stared into blue ones. Some might see Togami as cold, or harsh, but he was just so kind to Sonia. Treated her with respect, and she did the same for him! They weren’t simping, per se, but fawning over each other, without even knowing it. Or maybe they both did. But were too afraid to say anything.. Sonia smiled, a very soft and pure smile.   
“Byakuya, can I tell you something?” The princess asked quietly, her strawberry lips shining, as Sonia’s pupils were dilated, the princess clearly very happy.

It was almost as if their body-types and movements were made to suit each other perfectly for this very moment. It was strange, really. Strange, and yet it seemed so normal at the same time. It was soothing, even. And he didn’t get a lot of soothing things often, so this was a treat. Her eyes were kind. Byakuya noticed it almost immediately when they met for the first time, and well, he had to admit, they had the royal demeanor in them. They suited Sonia and her personality perfectly. At the question, the blonde tilted his head a little, a little bit like a curious puppy.   
“You can tell me almost anything. What is it that you need me to know?” Togami’s tone was soft and quiet in return to the quiet one Sonia had.

Sonia gulped, averting her eyes in a nervous matter.   
“I...I have feelings for you, Byakuya. Romantic feelings.” Why did she feel so uneasy? His eyes were almost looking for something in hers? Sonia’s lower lip trembled a bit, genuinely caring about Togami and hoping this wouldn’t tarnish their relationship. He wouldn’t think of her as just another stalker simping over him, right?

Byakuya's eyes scanned the girl, easily being able to detect her nervousness. He let out a slight snicker, looking down at her. He brushed her hair out of her face, leaning down to connect their lips. Sonia's lips tasted of ripe strawberries, and Togami wanted more.

Sonia let out a silent squeak, eyes widening as the other kissed her. She slowly closed her eyes, kissing back happily. She wrapped her arms around the heir's neck, pulling him closer to deepen their embrace. She pulled away with a huff, wiping away the tears that welled in her eyes. 

Togami sat back, pulling the princess into his lap and kissing her forehead softly. "I'm here for you, Sonia. I'll stay by your side if you'd let me," He pulled her body close, arms gently holding the other.

Miss Nevermind smiled, leaning back into Byakuya's touch. "It would be an honor, Byakuya." Her green eyes lit up, kissing the other once more. She sat up, brushing away the blond bangs that sat just above Togami's glasses. She took them off, folding them and placing them on his desk. She hummed, glossed lips parting for him.

Byakuya was surprised to see Sonia make the first move, but welcomed it nonetheless. Her features were so beautiful, so wonderful to gaze upon no matter how you looked at it. He had pulled away to hold her face in his hands, kissing her temple. He stood up, carrying the princess out of the room. He placed her in his bed, tucking the princess in and then laying next to her, stroking her hair in a comforting manor. 

Sonia was rather exhausted, and the second her back hit the mattress, she closed her eyes. 

"I love you too, Sonia. Goodnight."

**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading! comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
